Trust
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: "It's okay to cry, Harry, even heroes do."


**Trust**

 **A/N:** **This is my answer to Harry Potter's Who's my soulmate prompt challenge. My phrase is "Do you trust me?" and my pairing is Fleur/Harry. Big thanks to TheOnlyUrk who came up with this challenge.**

He just won the Cup. Cedric was dead and everyone at Hogwarts hated him. Dumbledore may say that he is a hero. That he survived. He didn't feel that way. He felt crushed. He could see the disgust on the blonde's beautiful face, his friend's face.

After he saved her little sister in that Lake, Fleur and he came to an understanding. She understood his wish to remain unnoticed by everyone else but now she won't even look at his face. Even Hermione who promised to stay by his side, who said that she considers him her brother, was not here. Everyone deserted him. He was alone.

He was standing at the Astronomy Tower looking at that blasted lake while waiting for _Her_ to arrive. His beautiful friend. It was dark as he stood on the edge and he could feel spring breeze going through his hair, and it would usually make him smile, but not at this moment. Not when he was waiting for her to come and talk to him. The lake that he saw brought back the memory of her being there for him.

 _He was outside, in front of the forest waiting for her to arrive. She said that he should meet her there; that she had special news for him. He was sitting on the ground when heard rustling to his left. He turned his head towards there only to have his breath taken away. She was standing there in beautiful blue dress that made her icy blue eyes sparkle and her hair gleam in the moonlight._

" _Harry, Father agreed to have you over, in summer", Fleur said still standing there._

" _Was that everything, Flower, or was there another reason for you sneaking out like this?" Harry asked with raised eyebrow patting a spot near him for her to sit._

" _No, it wasn't. I wanted to ask if you had any idea about the next task."_

" _Unfortunately, no. I have heard some whispers but…"_

" _What did you hear?"_

" _It doesn't matter, Fleur. It was not important."_

" _Harry…" Fleur said in threatening manner._

" _Fleur, I said it was not important. It's no new news to me."_

" _Then, what can it be Harry. I have not called you here to only talk about the Tournament. I noticed that you have withdrawn in yourself from everyone, even Hermione."_

" _It is complicated Fleur."_

" _Maybe it wouldn't be if would just tell me, Harry. Please talk to me."_

" _They think all of this was my scheme. They think that I have wanted to be Voldemort's target since I was born. I…"_

" _Harry what's the matter?" Fleur asked not knowing that he has had so many emotions bottled up inside of him and the only response was a blank look. Seeing that look she came closer but he turned his head away from her so that she could not see his tears. After he had done that she realised that the only way she could get him to open up was to be forward. She hugged him from behind and pulled him with her so that they could rest against an oak's bark. She could feel tears on her shoulder as he laid his head firmly on her shoulder._

 _Then she said it. The phrase that was on his body, exactly on his chest not knowing that she has actually said it._

" _It's okay to cry, Harry, even heroes do."_

 _That was his undoing and he cried in her arms. He cried for everyone who died in last war and everyone else that had to pay the price because he was weak. Finally he sobbed for himself and every single thing that was done to him over his short life._

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of door opening. He didn't turn around for he recognised _Her_ footsteps. At first it was quiet because he did not dare to speak first for fear of angering her even further. At last she said:

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did I do it or why did I not defend myself?" he asked bitterly.

"Do not play games with me, Potter! We both know what!" She said it with such anger that his heart split in two and he turned around and looked at her with the mask of indifference.

"I don't know Miss Delacour, you tell me."

"Why did you kill him?" she shouted at him.

"Do you trust me? Do you trust me when I say to you that I did not kill him?" He turned away again from her. He couldn't look at her face anymore. Her face was full of anger. She was angry at him and he couldn't change it. He loved her, but he also knew that he couldn't have her because she didn't trust him.

Fleur didn't trust him. She was too angry to listen. Angry, she turned him towards her leaving his back in the gap of tower's crown. She was just about to shout something at him when a voice was heard:

"Perdet hostium qui me perdidit!"

There was a snap when the yellow light hit Harry and he fell forward gasping for air. He could no longer feel anything but the burning in his chest. Pain was unbearable but he managed to say one last sentence before darkness took him.

"Don't you trust me?" And as he said that a tear slipped from his eye and he lost consciousness.

Not long after that Dumbledore came with Madame Pomfrey and Hermione in tow. Fleur didn't feel anything. She didn't feel when they took Harry from her arms nor when Hermione grabbed her and practically dragged to the infirmary. She was trapped in her own emotions. Harry's last words repeated over and over again.

 _Don't you trust me? Don't you trust me. Don't you trust me!_

Three days passed in haze for Fleur. Harry was still in coma. They told her that he defeated Voldemort because the spell rebounded but that he will pay big price. The worst case scenario was that he might never wake up and the best was in unpredictable condition. Fleur never left his side. Tomorrow she will, but he will come with her. She sent message to her father and Harry could come home with her. After all it was her fault.

Tears slipped from her eyes while she looked at his pale form as he was being transported to France. He may never wake up, may never have his future, he may never have children of his own. She could only hope that he would forgive her. She wished she trusted him then, that she didn't push him into that gap.

Britain never saw our hero again. They never forgot him, for they remembered the price he paid for them. He has woken up and over time has forgiven Fleur. She stayed with him and helped him through his nightmares. They married when he was twenty-two. They had as peaceful life as they could, especially after adopting three children.

The eldest child was named Jade Constance Potter. She was adopted a year after they married. She was just a year old when they got her. She is eleven now and will soon start at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Their second child was named James Remolo Potter. He was adopted when he was five. He has had an accident in which he lost his memory and his first parents. Now he is a happy little brother who loves annoying his elder sister very much.

The youngest, just two years old was named Lilly Angelique Potter after her two grandmothers. She is a bright child. She is also very powerful and often hides her brothers things around.

Together they created a big happy family. They were a weird family but a happy weird family.

 **THE END**


End file.
